Attention is being given to a nanoimprinting method in which a pattern formed at an original plate is transferred to transferring substrates in a semiconductor device fabrication process. The nanoimprinting method is a method in which an original plate at which a pattern to be transferred is formed (i.e., a template) is pressed on a resist layer of an imprinting material applied on a substrate, and then the resist layer is cured to transfer the pattern to the resist layer. In the nanoimprinting pattern formation method, breakage and defects sometimes occur at templates since imprinting is done by firmly pressing the templates to wafers.